wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Dreg
The Dreg are a race of nomadic humanoid scavengers who wander the wilds of Nexus. The result of inadvertent crossbreeding between the castoffs of early Eldan humanoid experiments, the Dreg display a variety of unusual and exaggerated mutations. After generations of isolation spent in the wastelands of Nexus, inbreeding has reduced the Dreg to savage creatures, but with some signs of remaining intelligence. They salvage discarded technology for their own primitive engineering projects, for example, including dangerous weaponry they use to prey on the weak and careless. They can most often be found raiding unsuspecting travelers and settlers, and sometimes capturing victims to drag back to their caravans for food. ADDITIONAL REFERENCE "Dreg big uglies. Dreg big stupids. Dreg big meany times! But Dreg sometimes have best shinies of all! Best advice - don't try to trade. Don't try to make friendly times. Use Lopp stealth! Sneak in. Grab shinies. Sneak out! Or better, get big-folk to do it for stupid money. Big-folk don't know best shinies. Think money just as good. Safer for Lopp. More fun for big-stupids! I mean big-folk." From Dealing with Dreg, an essay by Far-Trader Diki Physical Description The Dreg are of roughly human proportions, but depending on the tribe, may carry a number of mutations. Some tribes may be bigger in size and shape than others, while some may have tough, leathery hides in the place of skin or less or more than the normal pair of eyes. Whatever the tribe, the Dreg prefer to keep their deformities to themselves, concealing their features with twisted rags, headgear, and layers of clothing. Mutations Some varieties of Dreg are able to spread cellular mutation to other creatures, resulting in hybrid, misshapen monstrosities. Some particularly cunning Dreg, perhaps in honor of their own origins, train these horrors and even breed them with others in a crude parody of the Dreg's own creation. Dreg Genetics Scans indicate the Dreg possess no singular, unique genetic profile. Instead, each individual appears to contain genetic material from several other distinct species. The divergent primal patterns contained within Dreg specimens still carry a shared rate of genetic drift, however, indicating these patterns were artificially fused at the same time. Toxic Containers The Dreg appear to make weapons out of whatever they can and use anything they can scrounge to fuel weapons, furnaces, rituals, and whatever broken down machines they can coax to life. A common fuel comprised - like the Dreg themselves - of many different base components is called Boomer, primarily because when it is not used for fuel it is used as an effective explosive. Dreg Construction Techniques While "construction techniques" may be a grandiose term for the makeshift structures and ramshackle villages in which the primitive Dreg make their homes, their simple buildings show a remarkable consistency of style and design. It appears they have perfected the use of found materials - from ancient scrap to fractured deadwood to various animal bones and skins - over a considerable period of time, indicating they have been dwelling on the planet for hundreds if not thousands years. External links Category:Bestiary